


Can you feel the love tonight

by Inalandofmythandtimeofmagic



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Song fic, fluffly fluff, i just wanted anxiety to say timons lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 18:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inalandofmythandtimeofmagic/pseuds/Inalandofmythandtimeofmagic
Summary: Prince is falling in love...Anxiety is somewhat distraught





	Can you feel the love tonight

**Author's Note:**

> "Our trio's down to two!"

Anxiety smirked to hide how nervous he was as he walked between his two best friends. It was their first day on campus and Anxiety’s hands clenched and unclenched around the straps of his bookbag. Everyone around than was loud, laughing happily and darting from place to place. Roman on his left was greeting people, confidently saying hello to perfect strangers. Patton on his right was excitedly pointing things out and asking him questions as they made their way towards their first class. 

“Whoa there guy. Are you okay?” Roman asked, bending to help up the boy who had just run into him, spilling papers across the pavement. The boy was flustered, pausing to brush himself off and straighten his glasses before looking up. Once he did it was with a bit of shock. 

“Roman?” he asked incredulously, Roman took a moment to look at him, face brightening when he recognized him. 

“Logan! How the heck are you?” he asked pulling a startled Logan into a hug. Anxiety shared a look of mutual surprise with Patton. “You guys this is Logan,” He said turning to face them, but keeping one arm around Logan’s shoulders. We were best friends when we were kids, but it's been, what ten years?” Logan nodded, blushing slightly behind his glasses. 

If Anxiety had had hackles he was sure they would have been raised, he glared at the arm that was still wrapped tightly around the other. 

“And Logan, these are the best guys you’ll find in the whole world.” Roman said in his usual dramatic way. Anx rolled his eyes, but Patton beamed extending a hand.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Patton.” he said, shaking Logan’s hand enthusiastically. 

“And you are?” Logan turned to him politely.

“I am, none of your business.” Logan looked taken aback by that and glanced at Roman, who laughed. 

“You can just call him Anxiety.” Patton said reaching out to ruffle his hair, Anxiety hissed at him and ducked out of the way. He pouted as Roman and Logan exchanged numbers doubly so when Roman invited him to stop by that weekend. 

Soon Logan was always around, and it wasn't so much that Anx didn’t like the guy, he just didn't like the way he disrupted things. Like now, as he stood leaning in the doorway of their apartment watching the pair. Roman sat on the front step, his head lent against Logans shoulder as they talked quietly in the fading light.

He didn't even turn to look at Patton when he walked up behind him. 

“I can see what's happening.” He said.

“What?” Patton questioned.

“And they don't have a clue!”

“Who?”

“They fall in love, and here's the bottom line, our trio’s down to two.” He said dramatically shoving two fingers in Patton’s face before stalking back inside.

“Oh. I think it's sweet.”

“The sweet caress of twilight” Anxiety mocked, “there's magic everywhere.” He continued.

“Come on Anx,” Anxiety ignored his disapproving look, hopping up on the couch to break into dramatic song.

“And with all this romantic atmosphere, disaster's in the air.” He flopped onto the couch, laughing slightly. 

Patton leaned over the back of the couch to look down at him, his smile taking on a slightly mischievousness as he began to sing.

“Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings,” 

“No, no I can't” Anxiety rolled his eyes.

“The world for once, in perfect harmony,” Patton continued to sing through his giggles even as Anxiety vaulted over the back of the couch, playfully tackling him to the ground. “With all its living things.” He wheezed, trying wriggle out from under him. 

“Can you feel the love?” Anx snarked at him. Patton bit his lip, considering his options for a moment. Anxiety’s face was slowly shifting from snark to confusion when Patton snagged a handful of his hoodie and yanked him downwards, connecting their mouths. When he pulled away Anxiety was absolutely frozen above him, eyes wide with shock. 

Patton could feel a blush heat his cheeks, certain he had made the wrong decision. He once again tried to wriggle away, and this time Anxiety let him. He moved back to the door where he could now see Roman and Logan making out on the front steps. 

“And if he falls in love tonight, it can be assumed,” he said quietly. He tensed slightly when Anxiety wrapped his arms around him, only relaxing when he nuzzled into his neck. “His carefree days, with us are over us” he sighed , folding his arms over Anxiety’s. 

“In short, I think I'm doomed.” Anxiety sang quietly, Patton chuckled at the changed lyrics. He turned in Anxiety’s arms, searching his face for sincerity and he could tell Anx was doing the same. He grinned before kissing Anxiety again, taking his face between his hands. 

“I told you so.” Logan said, and the pair turned to look at the couple who were trying to pass through the doorway they were occupying. Logan looked smug as Roman gaped at them. Anxiety blushed deeply and his face as Patton pulled them out of the doorway and up the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! if you have something to say you know where it goes ;) also come find me on tumblr @ inalandofmythandtimeofmagic


End file.
